


Sapphire

by tess1978



Series: Cyn and the Boys [19]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: An over-abundance of body fluids, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Indirect Voyeurism, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Sharing, Threesome - F/M/M, inappropriate places to have sex, seriously if lots of cum and juices squick you out this is not the fic for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: Danse finds something fun in an abandoned brothel. He brings it home to Cyn and Arthur.





	Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Militem (ava_militem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_militem/gifts).



> Takes place after Workaholic but before Equilibrium. 
> 
> I know you all are waiting to see what happens after Impass but I am sorry, that is not this fic. I just really wanted to get some kinks out. 
> 
> I will get to that soon. It's just kind of hard...
> 
> ***
> 
> This fic is gifted to Avaleah for being an amazing friend, a wonderful artist, and a terrific writer. You are an absolute peach and I adore you.

Danse had been out in the field for a little over a week. He had gotten in last night, but he hadn’t gone to see Arthur or Cyn. Instead, he staggered into the shower and went directly to bed. 

The next morning, he received a message from Arthur telling him to take the day off. He had arranged for the trio to go to their house that evening for the night, as he and Cyn had been flat out while Danse was away. 

Danse smiled as he tucked the note into his private footlocker. He had just the thing to make their evening special. He picked up the small item he had found in the rubble of what he suspected used to be a bawdy house and turned it over in his hand, watching it gleam and sparkle.

Yes, this was just the thing.

***

After breakfast, he went to do cleanup on his armour and write his report. It only took an hour or so, and when he was done, he retrieved his prize from his footlocker and went in search of Cyn. He found her in the library where she was taping up a damaged hardcover. She looked up when he came in, and when she saw who it was, she beamed.

“You’re back!” she exclaimed, coming around from behind her desk and throwing herself in his arms. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too, honey.” He kissed her lips softly, then leaned back to look into her beautiful, blue eyes. “I got you a gift.”

“Oooh! Let me see!” 

He opened his palm to show her the object. It was about four inches long and made of chrome. Most of it was a tapered bulb, and it was capped with a flat, blue jewel. 

Cyn’s eyes widened and then she turned bright red. 

“Geeze Danse!” She looked around him at the open door, worried someone might have seen. “You can’t just hand me a butt plug here! What if someone was in here?”

Danse laughed and released her so she could go shut the door. 

“Why are you giving me this right now? You could have saved it for later.”

“I had an idea,” he replied, his eyes glinting with heat. “I wanted to try something else.”

“Oh really?” Cyn smiled, before reaching behind herself to lock the library door. “And what’s that?”

Danse stepped up to her and wrapped his hand around her waist. He brought his lips down to hers until they were just brushing against her. His whispered words warmed her lips.

“First I’m going to slip this into your sweet ass, then I’m gonna fill your pussy up with my cum. And then….”

Cyn stifled a moan. “And then what?”

“And then you’re gonna go find Arthur and show him.”

“Fuck,” Cyn whispered. She rubbed her thighs together in need. Danse was so buttoned up in public but in private he was the filthiest one of them all. It was hot as fuck.

Danse watched as she heaved a great breath and her eyes darkened. Her tongue slipped out to wet her lips and he reached out to run his thumb across her full lower lip. “Take off your clothes,” he growled.

He watched as she undressed, the blue-jewelled butt plug burning a hole in his hand. She didn’t take her eyes off his as she unzipped her vault suit and peeled it off her body. She turned her back to him and he unhooked her bra. It fluttered to the floor and her panties landed on top of them, and then she was naked, her soft, copper skin gleaming in the soft light of the library. 

Danse pushed the tendrils of hair that had escaped her loose bun from her neck and pressed a kiss there, before running his hand down her spine to her buttocks. “Lean over the desk,” he whispered.

Cyn complied, placing her palms flat on the desk and bending forward. Danse continued running his hands up and down her back, gliding lower each time, until he was halfway down her thighs and groaning with pleasure. He nudged her feet apart with his boot and then pressed on her back a little until she was open and exposed to him. Her pussy was glistening and wet, ready for him already. After a week away, he was desperate to be buried inside her, but he forced himself to wait and go slowly. He knew if he did, it would be worth it. 

Danse ran his hand up Cyn’s inner thigh, teasing her slightly by avoiding going higher, until she lowered her forehead to the desk and arched back slightly. “Danse, please,” she moaned, desperate for him to touch her properly. He smiled and gave her what she wanted, running his fingers lightly through her folds. 

His fingers slid easily through her wetness, and he slipped one inside. Her inner walls grasped him lightly, and he bit his lip, anticipating how it would feel on his cock. _Soon,_ he told himself. 

He slipped his wet finger up towards the puckered rosebud of her ass and slid it around, pressing lightly but not going inside. He bent to lick her, pressing his tongue inside just for a moment before retreating. “I brought some oil,” he told her. He had brought a bottle from his room, and he pulled it from his pocket and removed the cap. The smell of chamomile and mutfruit blossom filled the room. 

“I like this one,” Danse commented. It reminded him of a little bit of Arthur. 

He dribbled some of the oil on Cyn’s hole before rubbing it in with his fingertip, pressing in slightly with each pass. 

Suddenly he paused. Cyn began to turn around to look at him but he stopped her, handing her the chrome butt plug. “Suck on this,” he told her.

Cyn took the plug and licked it, keeping eye contact with Danse, and he almost gave in at the sight of her lips and tongue working their magic. He forced his attention back to the task at hand. 

Pressing a fingertip into her ass once again, Danse gradually worked one finger, then two, into her hole, until she was slick inside and relaxed. He was practically shaking with the effort to hold back, but he managed it, unaware he was muttering a stream of curses under his breath that was making Cyn’s belly clench. She loved it when he swore.

“Give me-” his voice caught, so he cleared his throat and tried again. “Give me that now.” Cyn smiled and handed the butt plug back to him. 

Danse slid the toy through her folds and into her pussy first. She must not have been expecting that, and she gasped a little and rocked back against him. She moaned in protest when he only gave her a few quick thrusts before removing it again. The soft breathy sound she made was one of the sexiest things he’d ever heard, and it chiseled even further at his resolve. 

“I’m gonna put this in your ass now, honey,” he whispered, and she nodded her assent.

Cyn craned her head to watch, but of course she couldn’t see. Danse thought that was a real shame because the sight of the little chrome plug slowly disappearing into her ass was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. He pressed it in slowly, millimeter by millimeter, and her ass stretched a little more with each increment to accommodate it. Just before the widest part passed into her, she stopped craning her neck and dropped her forehead to the desk again. Her bun unravelled partway and her hair flopped out onto the desk, covering her arm in a soft pool of silk.

“Almost there,” Danse murmured as he pressed a little more, just a bit, and as the widest part of the plug slipped into her, it seemed like her ass just _swallowed_ it, sucking it in until the flat, jeweled cap was flush against her backside. 

“Oh Cyn, you look so fucking pretty right now. I can’t wait for Arthur to see this.” He leaned back for a better look, nudging her feet back together. It was so beautiful. He wished he could capture this sight forever. Her perfect, heart shaped ass was pointed up, her back curved slightly, and the glittering blue jewel rested just so in her hole. Beneath it, the soft, inviting folds of her pussy glistened with welcoming dew. 

He realized at that moment that he was still fully clothed, but thankfully only in cargo pants and a black t-shirt. He unzipped his fly and removed his cock. Unable to wait a second longer, he grasped her by the hips, lined her up, and entered her in one smooth stroke.

He could feel the plug inside her, pressing the top of his cock gently as he stroked slowly, and he looked down so he could watch the glimmer of the jewel as he thrust into her, picking up speed. His shirt got in the way, so he pulled it off without missing a beat, his strokes by this point just short of frantic.

Cyn tried to push her hair out of the way, but it was half in and half out of the bun and tangled. Danse grabbed it in his left hand and pulled it aside, and she turned to watch him as he fucked her. She loved the feel of him in her, alongside the plug, reminding her of how it felt to have both her boys fucking her at once. She imagined Arthur was there with them right now, and she could see the same thought reflected in Danse’s eyes, right before her vision blurred and she came, her whole body tensing and shivering. 

Her pussy clamped down on Danse and he gave one more thrust before he came too, his cock twitching as he emptied himself inside her, his hand releasing her hair and coming down to rest on the desk as he tried to keep from collapsing on top of her. 

Danse was shaking, his whole body tingling. He closed his eyes, breathing in the warm scent of her hair as he waited for the aftershocks to subside. After a while, he recovered enough to straighten and reluctantly pull out of her. A thick stream of cum dribbled out of her. She stood and looked around for a moment, searching for something to clean herself with, but Danse stopped her. 

“You’re not wiping that off. I told you you’re going to go find Arthur next and show him.”

Cyn could feel his seed slipping out and running down her leg, so she grabbed her panties and pulled them on quickly in an attempt to try and contain a little of the mess. She grimaced a little at the damp, squishy feeling, but the heated look in Danse’s eyes and the twitch of his cock sent an answering tingle to her belly. When she imagined Arthur’s face when she showed him what Danse had done, her pussy began to throb again in anticipation. He was going to enjoy this.

A moment later she was fully dressed, and Danse had straightened out his clothing as well. She untangled her hair with her fingers before winding it back up into a bun. She turned to Danse for approval. “How do I look?”

Her hair and clothes were tidy, but there was a flush to her cheeks and lips that let him know she was well-fucked. He decided not to mention that. “You look stunning, as usual,” he told her. “Now go find Arthur.”

She unlocked the door and stepped out into the hallway. She blew him a kiss, then strode off down the hall in search of the Elder.

***

It took Cyn almost a half an hour to find Arthur. She could feel the plug still inside her ass with every step she took, and the wet reminder of Danse in her pussy soaked through her panties and into her suit, reminding her of his cock inside her such a short time earlier. It wasn’t all him either. So much of her focus was on her nether regions that she was a humming ball of anticipation, every nerve in her body tense with arousal, and she was dripping with her own juices as much as with Danse’s.

When she finally found Arthur, it was all she could do not to drag him off to his quarters. Or Danse’s quarters. Or strip him down right where he stood. Unfortunately, he stood in Proctor Quinlan’s office, talking with the old man, and she was forced to wait as he droned on in his dry, droning voice.

Finally, after what seemed like a thousand years, Proctor Quinlan turned to her. “How may I assist you, Paladin?”

“Actually, I need to speak with Elder Maxson. In private. Do you have a moment, sir?”

Arthur took note of her flushed cheeks and the slightly off-kilter knot in her hair and raised one eyebrow. 

“Sir, I need to step out to speak with Scribe Haylen for a moment. You are welcome to use my office if you wish.”

“Thank you,” replied the Elder. He and Cyn watched as the Proctor slowly collected his clipboard and departed, his cat following in his footsteps.

“Cyn, what’s this abo-” he started as he turned towards her, but before he could finish his sentence she was in his arms, pulling his mouth down to hers. 

She smelled amazing, like chamomile and mutfruit blossoms, a combination that always reminded him of Danse massaging him at their house on Spectacle Island. The scent was simultaneously relaxing and arousing to him. 

He pulled back slightly, conscious of the open door. “I’m happy to see you, too, sweetheart, but what’s this all about?”

Cyn leaned back, smiling up at him. “Danse is back. He stopped in to see me in the library and gave me something to show you.” She stepped out of his arms and locked the door. 

Arthur was intrigued. And slightly anxious at being in Quinlan’s office when she showed him… whatever it was she was going to show him. Knowing Danse, it was probably something that didn’t belong in this particular room.

Cyn turned back to face Arthur, who was leaning on Quinlan’s desk. She took a step towards him, then her eye caught on something on the filing cabinet behind the desk, and she sidestepped Arthur and grabbed it. Arthur turned to look. It was a holotape recorder. Cyn checked the top drawer for a blank holotape, and upon finding one, popped it in the recorder and hit the red button. 

“Now I’ll have something to bring back to Danse,” she said. “Why don’t you sit down?” Cyn asked, pointing at the chair. Arthur removed his coat and hung it on the back of the chair before sitting. Whatever she had up her sleeve, it probably would be prudent not to be overdressed for this occasion. 

Dying of curiosity, he looked at Cyn. She smiled back at him, before kicking off her boots and grasping the zipper of her blue vault suit. 

He watched with anticipation as she slowly undid the fastener and removed the suit before releasing her breasts from the simple, white bra. Her panties weren’t far behind, and by the time she was standing bare before him, his cock was pressing uncomfortably against the front release of his black jumpsuit, and he was eager to pull her into his lap and taste every inch of her. 

He shook his head, trying not to get distracted. “I thought you said you had something from Danse,” he asked.

“Hush now,” she said. “Just wait.” 

He didn’t have to wait long. 

Cyn turned around and bent over, presenting him with her backside. Arthur sucked in a breath. Her ass was perfect, smooth, golden brown, and nestled right between her cheeks was a sparkling, blue jewel. 

It was glorious. “Fuck, Cyn,” he whispered. “What the hell is that?”

“That’s a gift from Danse. It’s a butt plug and I’ve been wearing it forever looking for you. He wanted me to show you.”

“Oh my god,” Arthur said. 

“He also fucked me and I’m full of cum, Arthur. He wanted me to show you that too.” He looked lower and noticed her pussy was soaked and creamy.

Arthur sent a silent prayer of thanks to whatever gods may be watching for putting Danse and Cyn in his life.

“Come here,” he said, pulling her close, but not turning her around. Leaning forward in his chair, he buried his face between her legs and began licking at her folds, lapping up the mess that seeped from her, the jewel in her ass glinting right before his eyes. 

He wormed his tongue into her, chasing every drop, before retreating a little and spreading her cheeks in order to get a better look at that glinting jewel. He bent again to her pussy, flicking her clit with his tongue until she gasped and reached around behind her to wind her fingers into his hair and pull him closer. 

“Don’t stop, Arthur. Don’t…” she tapered off as her orgasm hit her, and Arthur watched, fascinated, as her pussy clenched and released, and the jewel in her ass twitched with each wave. 

When she had settled, he pressed his finger gently on the butt plug. “May I?” he asked. He knew sometimes taking something out was just as much a shock as getting it in. 

Cyn nodded. 

“Let me know if it hurts you,” Arthur said. He grasped the jewel and slowly pulled. Her asshole stretched slightly for a moment then suddenly it popped free. It was chrome, with a tapered bulb about three inches long, and a little flat handle with a jewel embedded in it. 

“We leave for Spectacle Island in an hour. I’m gonna put this back in until then, ok?” 

“Yeah. Please, Arthur!”

It had been well lubricated, so Arthur pushed it back in, slowly, until it reached the widest part, at which point it seemed like her ass gobbled it back up, practically jerking it out of his fingers. 

“God, Arthur, that feels so good!. But I need you. Please!.”

Arthur wasn’t about to argue with that. He moved her out of the way so he could remove the top of his jumpsuit, then sat back down on the chair, pulling her back onto his lap. 

Cyn was so ready for him, so slick with wanting, that when he pulled her backwards, he slid inside with no effort whatsoever. They both let out a soft groan of pleasure as she sank down onto his cock. They paused a moment when she was fully seated so she could twist her head back and kiss him but they were too impatient to wait long. A moment later, he was lifting her by the hips and settling her back on his cock, roughly impaling her. 

The plug was not as big as her boys; it was hard and unmoving, and with the tapered shape and cap she felt full without feeling stretched. It was easier than taking both of them at once. She remembered Danse’s voice as he had pushed it inside her, and felt like he was right there with them in the room. 

Her feet were off the floor and the only thing keeping her upright was Arthur, so Cyn put one hand on the desk to keep from falling over. With the other she began touching herself, stroking her fingers through the wetness and circling her clit until she came, her ass clenching on the unforgiving metal plug and her pussy clenching on Arthur, intensifying everything tenfold. 

Her body was slick with sweat and Arthur was losing his grip. With her coming like that around him, he knew he wouldn’t last long, especially with the feeling of the hard plug in her ass pressing against his cock with every stroke. Fearing he might lose control and drop her, he surged to his feet and turned her, bending her over the desk, just like Danse had done half an hour earlier.

Cyn flailed a little, causing folders full of technical documents slide off the desk, unheeded. At this angle Arthur was hitting a spot inside her so deep, she almost screamed with the pleasure of it. 

Aftershocks were rocketing through her as Arthur fucked her, but she was slowly coming to her senses. She suddenly worried that someone would listen at the door. That reminded her of the holotape recorder, and she remembered Danse too. Forgetting about anyone else who might be listening, she began to talk. To Arthur, fucking her from behind, and to Danse, listening later to the tape.

“Yeah, Arthur, that’s so good, I love your cock in me, it feels so good.”

“You’re so wet, sweetheart, fuck.” His cock made squelching noises with each thrust. He looked down at the jewelled plug. “I can feel that sapphire, fuck, every time, it’s like when… oh Cyn, oh god, Danse, ohh…”

After that the only sounds he made were nothing short of animalistic as he came inside her, filling her once again with his own seed, which mingled with the remnants of Danse still in her.

Finally, reluctantly, he withdrew from her. Cyn turned around and sat on the desk, heedless of the papers still there, and he bent to kiss her softly on the mouth. “We’ll have to thank Danse for this later, hm?”

“Definitely.” She smiled up at him. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

Cyn shut off the holotape recorder and they dressed quickly, tucking the tape into her bra. Cyn wiped the slick off the desk with her sleeve and they attempted to return Quinlan’s papers to his desk, with little success. She shrugged and giggled when Arthur said to her, “I’m the Elder. What’s he going to say?”

They ducked out of his office and went their separate ways to get ready for their night at the house. 

***

Proctor Quinlan came into his office about ten minutes after they left. Emmett, the cat, jumped up on the desk. Laying his ears back at the strange odor, he jumped down again, knocking the stack of folders to the floor once again, before retreating under the bed.

“Bloody cat,” he muttered to himself. He set his sandwich on the edge of the desk and started tidying the mess. 

***

Ninety minutes later, Cyn sat in the vertibird across from Danse. When she had climbed in ahead of him, he had caressed her ass and when she turned to him, she’d given him a smile and a slight nod, letting him know the plug was still there. His throat had bobbed as he swallowed hard, hoping Arthur didn’t take his time flying them down to the island. 

She had changed into jeans and a soft, blue shirt after the events in Quinlan’s office. She had had a quick shower as well. She knew Danse didn’t want her to clean up but the wet mess after Arthur was done had been distracting. The plug pressing into her, picking up the vibrations from the ‘bird, soon had her almost as wet as she’d been before anyway, and her fresh panties were soaked by the time they landed. 

As Cyn and Danse waited by the door for Arthur to finish shutting down the aircraft, she leaned over to him conspiratorially. “Arthur and I have something for you,” she told him. “A sort of… thank you gift.”

He pulled her close. “You’re all the gift I need,” he said, before kissing her thoroughly. 

“Alright, break it up,” Arthur said as he came up the steps. 

“You’re just jealous,” Cyn said. 

“I am not,” Arthur replied. He opened the door and went inside, followed by the other two. 

Once he’d set his bag down, Danse grabbed him by the hand and tugged him close. “Don’t worry. You’ll get your turn, too,” the taller man said, and planted a kiss on him as well. 

Arthur hummed into Danse’s mouth for a moment, savouring his taste, then wrapped his arms around him. “I’m glad you’re back. I’m sorry we haven’t had a chance to talk yet. How was the mission?”

“It was fine, Arthur. But I’m not here to give a report. Cyn said you have something for me?” he was wildly curious.

Cyn giggled and dug in her bag. She pulled out her Pip-boy and winked at him before heading into the bedroom. Danse raised an eyebrow. Arthur turned red and followed her. He was even more curious than before.

Cyn pressed play on her Pip-Boy and then sat on the bed. 

“Now I’ll have something to bring back to Danse,” Cyn’s voice came from the tape. “Why don’t you sit down?” There was a rustling of fabric and the scrape of metal chair legs on the grated deck of the Prydwen. 

Danse glanced at Arthur, who was sitting in the armchair. His face was dark red, and Danse suddenly realized what he was listening to. His cock twitched in his pants. 

Danse sat beside Cyn, none of them speaking as the tape continued to play. On the tape, Arthur let out a curse as Cyn revealed the glimmering jewel in her ass. In the room, Arthur shifted uncomfortably at the memory. 

When the Cyn on the tape told Arthur she was full of cum, Danse reached for her, but she rolled out of the way, evading his grasp. He watched as she stood between the two men and began removing her clothing. 

She removed her shirt and jeans to the sound of Arthur eating her out on tape, revealing her legs and her round, soft breasts, tipped with golden brown nipples. She tweaked them with her thumbs, making them stand, before sliding her hands down her body and dropping her panties to the floor. She bent at the waist, giving Danse a good look at the jewel lodged in her ass, but with her eyes on Arthur, the shared memory of the sounds which were echoing through the room in each other’s eyes. 

When Cyn on the tape begged Arthur to fuck her, she took his hand and pulled him to the bed to sit next to Danse. She caressed them both through their pants, feeling the hard bulges inside, and Danse pulled her close so she stood between them. Arthur’s mouth fell on her nipple, sucking hard, while Danse reached around and traced a fingertip around the edge of the plug. 

After a moment, he wanted a better look. He slid off the bed and kneeled behind her, pressing kisses to her ass cheeks and spreading them apart to better view the jewel between them.

Meanwhile, Cyn helped Arthur out of his shirt and undid his pants, freeing his cock. She wrapped her fingers around it and stroked him a few times before pressing him back onto the bed and taking him in her mouth.

While Cyn sucked Arthur’s cock, Danse continued worshipping her ass, and all three of them listened to the sound of papers falling and then the slap of flesh on flesh as the Arthur on the tape fucked Cyn over the desk. 

Danse spread her legs apart and licked her pussy. She had showered, but they had filled her up so much earlier that he could still taste the traces of himself and Arthur inside her. When the tape finally ran out, he muttered into her pussy, “that was a wonderful gift, Cyn.”

Cyn didn’t reply. She still had a mouthful of Arthur.

“I wanna watch you fuck,” Danse told them. Cyn stood, and Danse lifted her, settling her astride Arthur’s belly. He leaned down and gave Arthur one good lick from balls to tip, before lining him up with Cyn’s entrance. He watched, enraptured, as she sank down on Arthur’s cock and began to ride him, the sapphire glinting in the afternoon sun streaming through the window.

It was a beautiful sight. Arthur’s cock shone with their fluids, his hands gripping her hips tightly. She bent to kiss him and his hand wove into her hair, releasing it down her back in a silken curtain.

Danse could watch them all day but his cock was aching with neglect, so he quickly stripped before coming up behind them.

“Move further up the bed,” he ordered them, and a little shiver of pleasure ran up his spine when they obeyed. Danse grabbed a new bottle of oil from the dresser and joined them on the bed. He came up behind Cyn and placed a hand on the small of her back to still her.

“I’m gonna take this out now, honey, ok?” he warned her. She stilled and relaxed, and a moment later the plug was tossed aside. 

“Are you ready for something a little bigger?” he asked.

“Yeah, Danse, do it.” 

He lubed up his cock, then slid it into her in one long, slow push. 

He was bigger than the plug had been, and she gasped at the stretch. But with the plug having been in for several hours already, he entered her much more easily than he usually did. It wasn’t long before they were all rocking together, Cyn pressed between her two men, and there was nowhere she’d rather be.

Arthur could barely move, but he was in such a state of bliss that he didn’t care. There was nothing he liked better than all three of them being together like this. Danse’s thrusts moved Cyn, and he could feel the other man’s cock through her, taking up so much more space than the plug had done. He looked up over her shoulder and caught Danse’s eye, basking in the love shining down on him. He reached up with his right hand and wove his fingers through Danse’s hair, pulling the other man down for a kiss, before doing the same with Cyn. 

Danse’s movements soon grew erratic. Arthur watched his eyes close, before he threw his head back and pulled out, splashing cum on Cyn’s back and thighs. Arthur smiled, but only for a moment. Freed up from Danse, Cyn began fucking him in earnest, and it was demanding all of his attention to keep from finishing before her.

He barely registered Danse rolling off the bed and retrieving someone's shirt from the floor, which he used to wipe Cyn’s back. After tossing the soiled garment away, Danse laid down next to them in bed.

“Roll her over,” Danse told them. “I wanna watch you like that.”

Arthur couldn’t ignore Danse’s direction if he wanted to. There was something about the deep rumble of his voice that made Arthur want to bend to Danse, to obey every command. 

He flipped himself and Cyn over so he was on top. Fully in control now, he grabbed her two hands in one of his, lifted her leg around his waist, and began thrusting into her, hard.

Next to him, Danse whispered things. Faster, harder, move her leg. Without pausing, Arthur obeyed every order Danse gave until he was so close he could no longer hear him. He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her soft scent, and trying to hold out just a little longer.

Danse watched Arthur’s ass as his muscles flexed with each stroke. Her feet were planted on the bed, and one hand was still trapped in Arthur’s above her head. The other was tucked between them.

Danse didn’t know where to look. At Arthur’s flexing ass, at Cyn’s face as she finally reached orgasm, her mouth wide, a long keening cry coming from her throat, or at Arthur’s face as he finally peaked as well, his movements stilling and his lips pressed to Cyn’s cheek as he whispered words of love to her. He loved them both so much. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Cyn’s sweaty brow, and then Arthur’s scarred cheek, and closed his eyes.

Someone’s hand was in his hair, someone’s fingers clasped in his, and he was happy.

***

After a quick parade through the shower and two big bowls each of the soup Cyn had brought from the Prydwen’s kitchen, they all went their separate ways for a little while. Cyn checked on her garden, Danse had a walk through the garage, and Arthur pulled out some duty rosters he wanted to review. 

They all found their way out onto the deck as the sun set in the west, drinking tea and catching up on the last week. And when the moon and the first stars peeked into the night sky, they headed inside to bed together. They got in bed, naked. Danse lay on his side, his arm over Cyn and loosely cupping her breast. Arthur was curled up behind him, head to toe, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

***

The next day, as they packed to go up to the Prydwen, Arthur found the little jewelled plug tucked behind the bed. He took it to the bathroom and washed it off before tucking it in his pocket. 

Maybe he would have a little surprise for Danse one of these days.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and it wasn't too icky! 
> 
> If you aren't already, please follow me on my current blog:  
>  @tess-etc.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Or if you are brave, you can follow my REALLY nsfw blog, where I have posted a lot of sparkly butt plugs recently. I don't use tags on that blog so follow with caution.   
> @tess-extra-nsfw.tumblr.com 
> 
> ***
> 
> Special shoutout to Syrenpan for beta-reading this fic for me. You too are a peach. Mwah!


End file.
